


Spilling Things

by ThePrincessOfPirates



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, fun fact: men wore corsets in the victorian era so..., i guess this is technically factual, in a men's corset there's no crossdressing here, mentions of a guy in a corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessOfPirates/pseuds/ThePrincessOfPirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry accidentally spills cleaner down his shirt and forgets that he wore a "back brace" that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilling Things

“Oh that's just great...” Henry sighed. “I knew I should have worn an apron...”

“What happened?” Lucas came into the brightly lit room from the dimmer side office.

“I spilled the anti-fungal mixture onto myself...” Henry groaned. “It's probably not going to stain but I'm either going to have to walk around in my undershirt all day or smell like it...”

“I don't suggest the latter considering that the anti-fungal wreaks worse than a hospital...” Lucas turned up his nose at the smell. You'd assume that working in a mortuary all day would make one used to the smell of disinfectants but the anti-fungal that Henry used smelled worse than any hospital cleaner ever could.

Henry started to take off his lab coat resting it on the chair next to him since it was somehow spared from the splash.

“Lucas, from now on, we should have a sign on the wall reminding us, and all of the interns, that unless you want to wear what you're stirring, you must put on an apron.” Henry complained, the chemical smell of the cleaner getting on his nerves. He quickly undid the three buttons on his vest.

“Do you need like a plastic bag to keep those in or something?” Lucas asked as Henry held up the damp, perfumed garment.

“Yes please preferably one that seals...” Henry replied. Lucas quickly grabbed a moderately sized haz-mat bag from the cupboard and opened it up for Henry to put the vest in.

“Some of it got on your shirt too,” Lucas commented, pointing to the large blue-ish splotch on the off white button down shirt.

“Yeah I can smell it too,” Henry grimaced, quickly working to unbutton his shirt. As soon as he was finished he took the bag from Lucas and put his shirt inside sealing it so as to contain the smell.

“Henry what are you wearing?” Lucas' face was contorted into an expression of confusion.

“My underclothes,” Henry smiled in response.

“It almost looks like a corset,” Lucas took the bag from him and set it down on one of the tables.

“Oh well, it's a back-brace,” Henry lied. “I had a few back issues when I was young and I wore the brace for a little too long. Turns out that thing they say about how giving your back extra lumbar support can weaken it is true.”

Only the second part of that statement was true. Yes, supporting your back too heavily can make the muscles in it weak and therefor keep you in a brace longer but Henry didn't have those issues because what he was wearing was a back brace. What he had on was actually a corset, one made for men of course, but a corset none the less. Back when he was a child, in the late 1700s, corsets were just part of regulation clothing, it was just what people wore. Like any other boy his age, he'd been put in one at a young age for the betterment of his health and simply kept wearing them.

The one Henry currently had on was high backed and under-chested, the line of the edge traveling from top of his shoulder, at the inside of the shoulder cuff, down to just mid rib cage where it met in the center of his abdomen with a row of clips. The entire corset was made of slightly off white cotton, about the color of cream, and had similarly colored laces running all the way up his back.

“I think you got some of the cleaner on your back-brace...” Lucas mentioned. “Do you want me to get a second bag?”

“No, it's not that much, I think I can clean it up well enough. Thank you for your help, Lucas,” he gave another one of his winning smiles.

“Don't mention it,” Lucas chimed.

“Well I'm going to go to the restroom to maybe rinse some of this out with a wet towel,” Henry excused himself.

Henry did get a few odd looks throughout the day but he managed to make it home without anyone really approaching him about the odd brace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was just a short little thing I wrote because the other day I was thinking about the study I did on Victorian fashion and I thought "Hey, Henry lived through the era where men wore corsets!" and I just kinda went with it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
